vengeancefandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Winters
Arthur Elba Winters is a former Cortech scientist and super-villain currently serving time in the Fenrook Penitentiary in New Metro City. Dr. Winters originally was a scientist working on the Arctic Survival Suit along with Bill Daniels, which would allow the wearer to survive in sub-zero environments for long periods of time by insulating them and keeping their body temperature constant. However, an short circuit-caused explosion in the lab nearly killed Winters, who was drenched in an experimental liquid nitrogen-like coolant that entered his bloodstream and causes his body to begin melting. To save his own life, Arthur Winters put on the Arctic Survival Suit and immediately sought revenge on Bill Daniels, whom Arthur blamed for the accident and who planned to take all credit for the project. Biography Early Life Arthur Winters was born in 1946 to an unnamed mother and father. His father was an explorer who wanted to adventure through the wilderness of Russia with his son. However, the aftermath of World War II made the trek far more dangerous than it should have been, as Europe had been plunged into a financial depression and a majority of the Soviet Unionm had been layed to ruins. The winters were cruel and freezing cold and Arthur ended up losing three fingers to frostbite after catching hypothermia. Before the Accident Arthur Winters first joined Cortech Industries in 1968, two years after a fateful trek to Siberia cost the life of his father. In order to prevent this from happening to anyone else, Winters started a project entitled "Project Frostbite": a specialized suit that would allow humans to live in arctic environments by insulating them and keeping their body temperature constant. Winters was joined on this project by Bill Daniels. However one fateful day, an short circuit-based explosion in the lab nearly killed Winters. It was later revealed to have been caused by Daniels so he could claim the credit for the experiment for himself. Arthur Winters, who was drenched in an experimental liquid nitrogen-like coolant that entered his bloodstream, began melting at an increasing rate due to somehow being turned to snow. After the Accident In a last-ditch effort to save his own life, Arthur Winters acted quickly and dragged himself across the lab floor to put on the Arctic Survival Suit. Once he recovered his fallen snow, he snapped and immediately sought revenge on Bill Daniels, whom Arthur blamed for the accident. He broken into Daniels's high-rise apartment at night, froze him to death from the inside out (by entering his esophagus in snow form), and took up the name of Frostbite after the project's codename. Feeling angry at a society that he deemed "easily removable", he has since planned to freeze the world and do to the world what happened to his father all those years ago. Personality Arthur Winters, before his accident, was a well-meaning scientist, but not the friendliest person to talk to. He didn't necessarily care who got the credit for the work as long as good was done, but he was still a rather antisocial person. He was rather cold, showing few emotions even in dire situations. However after the accident, Winters, now taking the name of Frostbite, became vengeful and angry at the world, especially at Bill Daniels, who had sabotaged the arctic laboratory and caused the explosion. After killing Daniels, Frostbite decided to take his revenge on a world that he saw as unfit to inhabit the planet. He shows no mercy and will not hesitate to resort to murder if it will further his goals. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Manipulating ice:' As Frostbite, Arthur Winters is capable of manipulating ice around him and even producing ice from nowhere by freezing the water vapor in the air around him. Arthur is capable of producing weapons such as hammers and giant hands out of snow and control them with expert precision. *'De-solidifying:' Frostbite is capable of completely dispersing his entire physical body, transforming his body into a mobile cloud of snowflakes. This allows him to deform at will and then reform into a physical form. This is useful for avoiding the attacks of his enemies. **'Shapeshifting:' Because he is able to morph into a cloud of snow, Winters is capable of forming a variety of shapes, such as weapons, limbs, structures, and even a giant version of his own head. This aids in his attacks, especially since he can create more snow by freezing water vapor. *'Flight:' Arthur Winters, as Frostbite, is capable of flying for an indefinite amount of time. He is able to do this by lifting himself into the air from below via ice crystals. However, if the temperature around him reaches a certain point, he will be unable to fly due to being unable to manifest ice crystals. *'Invulnerability:' Due to his composite-like body, Winters is capable of absorbing blows that would kill a normal man and even lose entire limbs. If a part of him is blown off or at least heavily damaged beyond recognition, he can simply reclaim the lost snow and repair himself. This makes him mostly invulnerable to all forms of physical damage, especially since most attacks will simply knock snow loose instead of harming him. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Arthur Winters was one of the most prolific scientists at Cortech Industries before his turn to darkness and had worked on projects such as "Project Alpha". He has an IQ of 180 and is an expert on human biology and on Arctic geology. Relationships Family *''Unnamed father'' *''Unnamed mother'' Allies *Boris Ivanov *Cecil Balkey *Gordon Raines *Phil Wittman *Rick Krueger Enemies *Bill Daniel - Former colleague *The V-Rangers - Teammates **Colin Cain **Allen Stark **Specter Haze **Maya Alexandra **Dale Russell **Ruby White Trivia *Arthur's middle name "Elba" refers to actor Idris Elba. **His last name obviously refers to the season of winter. Gallery Frostbite Microhero.png|Microhero Artwork Frostbite HeroMachine.jpg|Artwork Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters created by Justin Wolfe Category:Scientists Category:Mutated Characters Category:Cybernetic Characters